


Empty bottles and stained shirt (Suho Oneshot)

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO Fluff, EXO Next Door - Freeform, EXO Smut, EXO Suho, EXO as neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Smut, Suho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You just got home from a 6 day trip to Jeju and your roommates are still not home from their Hong Kong business trip. You found yourself locked out of your apartment because your digital lock and keys failed you miserably. Then comes the new neighbors to your rescue and, holy shit, IT'S EXO!!!





	Empty bottles and stained shirt (Suho Oneshot)

“Oh no… What do I do?” I silently murmur to myself as I flop on the floor in front of my door, dramatically banging it with my fists gently, as to not make a sound.

“Should I call a locksmith…? Oh shit, it’s Chuseok, no one will come.” I murmured to myself again and mentally kicked myself. This time I banged on the door loudly five times, no one will be around anyway. My 2 best friends slash roommates are in Hong Kong on a business trip.

Of all days my apartment’s digital lock failed and my key broke and got stuck in the key hole, it should be today, the second day of Chuseok!!! It was also the last days of summer; I think my keys got melted inside my bag because of the hot weather.

It would be fine if it was the first or third day because some basic services and shops will be open. But not on the second day, where everyone and I mean every single person in South Korea, will be in their respective hometowns to celebrate Chuseok with their family.

‘I am screwed.’ I thought to myself. I keep banging my forehead on the door as if it will help me solve my dilemmas. If anyone would see me right now, slumped on the floor, banging my head on the door, they will think I’m a fucking lunatic.

“Can I help you?” A male voice suddenly spoke from behind me. I froze for a while, squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment before I stood up from my current slumpness situation. I smiled and looked behind me.

“Yes, my key got stu…” I stopped when I saw who the person was.

“Hi. We’re your new neighbors.” He and the three other men beside him smiled up at me.

‘E—EXO?’ I started getting kinda dizzy when I said that word in my head. Or maybe it was because I kept banging my head on the door?

“We heard loud noises from outside and when I looked, I saw you from the peephole. You were hitting the door with your hands.” Chanyeol explains.

“Oh. Haha. My digital lock was broken and my key got stuck. I am locked out from my own apartment.” I counter explained with a nervous tremble in my voice.

“Oh… Oh no!” The smallest one of them, Xiumin, exclaims in a cute way.

“Can we help you in any way?” Suho asks me again. He was the one who asked me the same question a while ago.

“Oh uhm, I have another key, I just need to remove the one that got stuck in the key hole.” I pointed my hand to where the door knob is.

“And you need something to remove it with?” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly.

“Yes… Do you have tools of some sort?” I sighed with relief; finally, I can come inside my house.

I just got back from a 6-day vacation from Jeju and I wanted to rest. I’m so sore from all the activities I did there.

“I don’t think we have that many stuff here yet. But I have a few things I use to fix my guitar with. Wait, let me get it.” Chanyeol then sprinted back inside their apartment.

Their apartment is exactly in front of mine. Holy shit, EXO is my neighbor. Can’t wait to tell my friends about this… Or should I just wait for them to get home for them to find out themselves?

“By the way, I’m Suho from EXO.” He introduced himself.

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows who you are.” I scoffed at him slightly. I didn’t mean it to mock him; it’s just how I react when I’m nervous. Sehun snorted a silent laugh from behind Suho and Xiumin punched Sehun’s chest gently to shut him up.

“Hyung that hurts!” Sehun protested and Xiumin threatens to hit him again.

“Oh…” Suho slowly pulls down his hand that he extended to his side and purses his lips together.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m so sorry I’m just so nervous and stressed. As you can see from the luggage, I just got back from a trip and I’m just so tired. And my roommates are not home yet from their trip. I’m actually a fan of EXO.” Hahaha, word vomit!!!

“So you’re a fan, noona? I assume you’re a noona?” Sehun is now flirting with his words.

“Yes, I am a noona to you, Sehun-ssi.” I smiled at him. I looked at Suho and he is now looking at his slippers, playing with the ball of his foot.

“What year were you born, noona?” Sehun asks curiously.

“I was born 1991,” I answered with another smile.

“Oooh same as Hyung.” Sehun slapped Suho’s shoulders with both hands and squeezed them knowingly. I’m not sure what that was about, but Sehun’s body language is telling me something.

“So I’m your oppa?” Xiumin smiled cheekily. He looks like a hamster when he does so.

“But I look so much older than you.” I pouted like a child, to counter his cute attacks on me.

“Noooo, you’re not.” He disagrees.

“I found it, I found it!” Chanyeol announced loudly as he ran to us with a small hand held tool box. When he reached where I was, pushing the three out of the way, he extended the box to me with a proud smile on his face as if offering me an expensive birthday gift.

“Thank you.” I took the box from him and opened it. I looked around and sure enough, there is a small bottle of WD-40 lubricant spray and a small long nose plier.

 “Let me do it, noona?” Sehun volunteers.

“Do you even know how to use tools?” I snickered and proceeded to spray the WD-40 directly into the key hole. All of them laughed at my statement, including Sehun. Oh, thank God I am making them laugh. I can feel my nervousness slowly fading away.

“She’s savage!” Chanyeol exclaims as they laugh. I laughed along with them as I fish for the stuck broken key inside the socket. I was successful in just one go and got it out.

I sprayed more lubricating oil in the key hole and tried using my other key. I slowly, but surely, turned the key to the right side and I heard the lock click and pushed the door open. Everyone around me cheered as the familiar lavender scent of my apartment hit my nose. Finally, home.

I carefully placed the stuff I used inside the tool box and returned them to Chanyeol.

“Thank you so much for your help guys. I would probably be crying my eyes out by now if you weren’t here.” I smiled at all of them as I start pulling one of my 2 luggage inside to the hall way. Suho then grabbed the other one and helped me get my stuff inside.

“No, no, no. You don’t have to do that.” I tried stopping him, but he went past me and grabbed the other luggage from my hand.

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” He smiled as he pulls my luggage to the living room.  
“Where’s your bedroom?” He asks suddenly. I was taken aback.

“Why?” I ask with obvious deterrence in my voice, while shaking my head no.

"I’m just – just going to put these in front of th-the door so it will be easier for you.” He stutters.

“Oh, I’m sorry. There.” I pointed at the first door with a Bigbang poster from his left side. He went closer to my door and placed my luggage neatly beside it.

“You like Bigbang sunbaenim?” He chuckles as he touched the poster. Holy crap thank God I didn’t use the EXO poster I have to decorate my door. It would be really embarrassing. Who would have thought that Suho, of all people, will go inside my apartment?

“Who doesn’t like Bigbang, right?” I giggled nervously as I dropped my purse on the sofa.

“Right. Everybody likes Bigbang…” He trails off and looks around.

“How do I ever repay you for helpi—?” I started speaking but I was cut off.

“How about dinner, noona?” Sehun cut me off. I looked behind me and sure enough, the three of them are also inside my apartment now.

“Yeah, we just got here a while ago and we don’t have food yet.” Chanyeol clapped at the thought of food.

“Oh okay then, I’ll cook dinner for you guys. How many of you should I cook for?” I ask since there are a lot of people in EXO.

“Just six of us are here; Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin are still in their hometown,” Xiumin explains.

“Alright then. Just ring my bell by 6:30 pm and dinner will be ready.” I smiled and we all walked up to my door.

“Oh, noona can I request something?” Sehun said before exiting the door.

“What is it, Sehun-ssi?” I smiled as I coo my words to him like a mother does to her child.

“Can you bake cookies for me? Do you know how to bake cookies? I love cookies.” He smiled like a child.

“Sehun-ah!” Suho punched him on his arms, warning him that he’s being embarrassing.

Seriously, this boy is already 22 years old, yet he acts like a child. So cute.

“It’s okay. I love baking.” I said more to Suho than Sehun.

“Yay! Can’t wait for my cookies!” Sehun shout out joyfully as he ran inside their apartment. Suho going after him and threatening to choke slam him.

“I’m sorry about that, as you can see Sehun is still a child.” Xiumin apologized and Chanyeol is just shaking his head in shame.

“That’s fine. I’m used to children and childish people alike. I’m an English teacher.” I said and Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“Can you teach us English then?” Chanyeol’s mouth widens into a huge grin. With his eyes wide like that, I’m not gonna lie, he looks kinda creepy.

“Only if you’ll pay me.” I joked and laughed.

“Of course we will.” Xiumin’s face is serious as he said that.

“I’ll see you all later at dinner.” I waved bye at them before I closed the door.

I immediately looked into the peephole, Xiumin and Chanyeol are still in front of my door, talking silently but I can still hear them.

“Wow, how lucky are we to have a neighbor who is an English Teacher?” Chanyeol said to himself more than Xiumin.

‘Oh, you don’t know how lucky I am to have EXO as my neighbor.’

“Not to mention, she’s a fan too.” Chanyeol bobbed his head up and down in approval.

An hour later, I pushed the buzzer on the side of their door, to deliver the chocolate chip cookies Sehun requested. I decided to make them first since it’s easier and it’s only 2 pm. I have a lot of time to rest before I start preparing for dinner.

The door opened 2 minutes later and Chen’s head popped out.

“Hello, I baked these for you guys,” I said and showed him the big plate of cookies I was balancing on my palms. He looks a bit confused as to who I was.

“Noona!!!” Sehun shouted when he saw me from behind Chen. Chen opened the door widely to reveal the same hallway that I have in my apartment. But the wall in theirs is decorated with framed pictures of EXO members.

“Here are your cookies!!!” I happily presented the cookies to Sehun. And he ran to me, pushing Chen aside so he can get the cookies. He grabbed one and took a big bite.

“Wow, these are really really good noona. What is that thing I taste here?” He blabbered as he was chewing the cookies.

“That’s coconut oil. It's good, right? I used half part coconut oil instead of just using butter.” I explained cheerfully looking at his expression as he ate the cookies I baked for them.

“You must be the English Teacher noona, Chanyeol was babbling about.” Chen smiled after I looked at him. His kitty-cat smile made me smile back. I bet I look like an idiot right now. Sehun took the big platter of cookies from me.

“Here Hyung, can you hold this for me?” Sehun pushes the platter to Chen’s stomach to which he couldn’t do anything else but just hold it.

“Noona, you are the best! You’re my new favorite noona!” Sehun confessed his love and hugged me tight all of a sudden. I can feel my cheeks flushing. Holy shit, is Oh Sehun really hugging me right now?

“Yah Sehun-ah! Let go of the poor girl!” I hear Xiumin in the background. I cannot see him since Sehun is towering over me.

“Thanks for the cookies noona!” Sehun grabbed the platter back from Chen and ran inside their apartment.

“I’m almost done making dinner right now…” I said, pushing the wireless headset securely to my ears.  
“What are you guys doing?” I added as I sprinkled bacon bits into the salad and tossed it to fuse all the flavors together.

“We’re looking for a place to eat, walking around Kowloon right now.” Aireen eonni, one of my best friends/roommates, said on the other line.

“Wish I was there with you guys…” I seriously missed them. The three of us have been here in Korea and inseparable for 4 years now. The last time I saw them was 6 days ago when they drove me to the airport. They left Seoul 2 days later to Hong Kong for a business trip.

“Yeah, we miss you. We never left Korea without each other…” The doorbell rang as the water started boiling to cook the pasta. The unexpected sound shocked the hell out of me, almost dropping the pack of flat spaghetti I was holding.

“Shit, that scared me!” I exclaimed and my two friends started laughing at my expense. I looked at the digital clock on the kitchen island countertop and sure enough, the time reads 6:29 PM. They are 1 minute early!  
“The neighbors are here,” I said after recovering from an almost heart attack. You see I blame my love of coffee for me getting easily startled.

“Wait, you invited neighbors to eat with you? Isn’t it Chuseok, why are people still there?” Mary, my other friend suddenly butts in.

“I was locked out of the apartment again and they helped me get in. Also, they are new here, they just moved in.” I explained and started walking towards the door. I removed the chain lock, opened it wide and 6 EXO members smiled and waved when they saw me.

“Come in guys.” I welcomed and motioned for them to come inside. I saw that Sehun was holding the platter I gave him a while ago, but cookie-less this time and Suho holding 2 bottles of Red Wine in both his hands.

“Hi, Noona!” Chanyeol greeted.

“Wait, is that a guy I hear?!?!?!?” Mary screeched and I winced in pain as I remove the wireless headset from my ear.

“I will call you later, the neighbors are here.” I abruptly ended the call and threw my wireless headset on the key bowl.

“Who was that?” Suho suddenly asked, as if we were close enough to know small details of my life. I ignored it and just answered him anyway.

“My roommates, they were just checking if I’m still alive.” I joked and half of them laughed at what I said.

“Noona, you’re so funny!” Sehun said as he was holding on to his stomach with his hand and the platter on his other hand.  
“Where should I put this?” He added and held out the platter.

“Oh give that to me. Are you guys hungry already? Can you wait for a few more minutes? I’m just going to cook the noodles and I’m done.” I took the platter from Sehun and grabbed the TV’s remote and pushed the power button on.  
“Just sit, relax and watch TV first. I’ll call out when dinner is ready, okay?” I said in an almost panicky voice.

“It's fine, we’re okay,” Suho assured me and all of them started finding their places around my living room.

I immediately ran to the kitchen as I remembered that the water is already boiling. I gently placed the platter on the sink and snatched the 1 kg pack of spaghetti, opened it up and held it to my hand. I set it down onto the boiling water; twist it gently from my hands and let it all go and it circled around the pot beautifully. I smiled to myself with satisfaction and two sets of hands suddenly started clapping. I looked behind me and sure enough, 2 very impressed boys are watching me. Sehun and Chanyeol were cheering as if I was some chef in a TV show.

“Are you sure you’re an English Teacher, noona?” Chanyeol asks as he set down the 2 bottles of red wine Suho was holding a while ago.

“Can’t English Teachers know how to cook also?” I jokingly scoffed at him and blew a puff of air to remove a few lone strands of bangs away from my face.

“Suho Hyung brought wine. He never shared his wine, but he brought two just for dinner, noona.” Sehun said as he pushed the wine on the counter top.

“Wow, I love wine!” I declare happily and put the top of the pot so the pasta cooks faster. I walked to where they were and grabbed one bottle of wine.

2012 Caymus Cabernet Sauvignon, I have never tried any wine from Napa Valley yet, all the wine I ever drank was either from France or Australia, from my brother who lives there. He travels back and forth to Paris from Canberra for work and he knows I love wine so he always makes sure to buy a bottle or two just for me.

“Suho Hyung was so shy to give it to you, so we took the initiative,” Chanyeol mentions and started laughing.

“Why would he be shy?” I giggled because of his laughter.

“I think he likes you, noona!” Sehun smiles knowingly. This kid’s face is full of innuendo, if he wasn’t Oh Sehun and super cute, I would’ve hit him with my hand.

“That’s nonsense!” The pot top suddenly started making noises as the water boiled like crazy. I removed the top and stir the pasta with a pair of tongs.

“It’s true noona! I think Hyung likes you. He’s never shy around girls unless he likes them!” Sehun keeps convincing me of the impossible. How can the leader of EXO, a group of global superstars, like a nobody like me?

“Yeah sure, okay. Can you two help me set up the table please?” I ask with a little aegyo in my voice.

“Yes, noona!” Chanyeol starts grabbing plates from the plate rack and balanced them on his arms.

“Sehun-ssi, can you get the steak and set it down on the dining table?” I pointed at the counter top where 7 large pieces of medium rare steaks are resting for about an hour now.

“Noona, please address me comfortably from now on.” He pouted when I called him Sehun-ssi.

“Alright, Sehunie.” He smiled when he heard the aegyo in my voice again.

“You know what’s weird?” Chanyeol said through chewing the steak. Apparently, my steak is a big hit with these boys,

“What’s weird?” I replied after a sip of the wine they brought. I like sweet and fruity wine and this is definitely sweet and fruity with a little hint of tannin to it.

“What’s weird is I still don’t know your name, noona.” I put down my wine glass and now all of them are looking at me, expecting to finally know what my name is.

“Well nobody bothered asking me…” I trailed off with a laugh.

“That’s true.” Chanyeol agrees as he bobs his head up and down, which I always see him do.

“Well, what’s your name?” Xiumin is now interested.

“Jackie… Jackie Torres.” I smiled. Ugh, I hate the sound of my name.

“Wow, that has a very good ring to it. Jackie Torres… Jackie Torres…” Xiumin keeps repeating my name with a cute accent.

“But your name doesn’t look like you?” Sehun utters as he looks at me intently.

“What do you mean by that?” I placed my hand on my chest, pretending to be offended.

“I meant you look like you’re Chinese or Korean, but you have a very Hispanic name. I thought for sure you were Korean.” Sehun replies.

“My Father is Filipino-Spanish and my Mom is Filipino-Chinese. I guess I got my mother’s ‘oriental’ features.” I smiled, remembering my beautiful late mother.

“Ah, I see, that’s why!” Xiumin’s eyes widen and his lips curve down with a satisfaction from my answer. I called that expression, the ‘satisfied frown’.

One thing led to another, the boys are already downing their 5th bottle of wine. Much to Suho’s dismay, Sehun took 2 more wines from his collection.

Since everyone, except Suho, was having fun, I bust out my favorite wine that my brother got me when they traveled to Argentina last year, Mascota Vineyards Unanime, 2013 from my own collection. It was a hit with them as much as my medium rare steak. Even Suho’s mood lightened a little bit when he tried the wine.

I stopped drinking, since the first bottle from dinner a while ago; I didn’t want to get hammered since I’d be left with cleaning up later on when they leave. I just served them peanut brittle that I made and more cookies for Sehun.

Lay and Chanyeol took their guitars and they all sang their favorite songs. I have to pretend not to know and not sing along to some EXO songs so they won’t think of me as a total crazy ass fan.

But I told them ‘My Lady’ was my favorite song and Chanyeol played it on the guitar as Lay, Chen, Xiumin and I sang in Chinese version. They were impressed by my Mandarin and my rapping skills, which I think is really really mediocre. I guess they were just being nice to me since I fed them.

And just minutes later after drinking the last drop of wine, Lay, Chen, and Sehun are almost falling asleep and very drunk from the wine. Chanyeol wasn’t drinking a lot and Xiumin, even though he’s not much taller than me, has a very high tolerance for alcohol so they were still doing fine.

When I was starting to clean up a little bit, I noticed Suho whispered something to Chanyeol and Xiumin. Chanyeol then picked up Sehun and Lay from the sofa and put their limp vegetable arms to his broad shoulders.

“Noona, we’ll get these kids to bed now! Thank you for the meal.” Chanyeol smiles, as he struggles to balance the 2 very drunk Lay and Sehun.

Xiumin, on the other hand, is almost carrying Chen, who was crying for more cookies and peanut brittle. Thank God no one was home on our floor of this apartment building, or we will get reported to the police for sure.

Suho was helping, more like just pushing, their way through the hallway to the door. I was surprised when Suho came back 2 minutes later.

“Oh, why are you still here?” I ask as I stopped what I was doing.

“I’m going to help you clean up. I’ll do the dishes?” He smiles sweetly and started picking up the wine bottles from the coffee table.

“No, please. You don’t need to. I can do it.” I ran to him, intending to grab the bottles from him but he raised them up to his head so I can’t reach.

Well, thanks to my slight klutziness, I tripped on my own feet and I face planted on Suho’s hard chest. I felt his warmness and heart beat on my face and his scent entered my nostrils immediately after. He smelled like wine and expensive aftershave, exactly what I imagined how he smelled like.

I removed myself straight away from him and he was frozen, his hands still up in the air holding the empty bottle away from me. I saw that my foundation and lipstick stained his plain white V-neck shirt and I gasped rather too loudly.

“Oh nooo. I’m so sorry. I stained your shirt!” I screech silently, my voice almost sounding like a whisper. Suho looks down on his shirt from his gaze at me. He put his hand down and settled the bottles back on the coffee table.

“Will you take responsibility?” Suho frowned in a disgustingly cute manner, I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I don’t want to scare him away.

“What?” It was all I could respond to his question.

“I said, will you take responsibility?” He repeated.

“To what?” I was dumbfounded.

“To this.” And points at my makeup marks from his shirt.

“Oh, of course, I’ll have it cleaned immediately. I’m so sorry about that.” Out of the blue, Suho grabbed his shirt from the back and pull it off his body in one swift move. I was so stunned my eyes widened and just stared straight at his milky white chest. He’s skinny, but buff at the same time. His chest is well toned and has 6 pack abs.

“Here.” He smirked at me and gave me his shirt. I snatched his shirt from his hand and turn my back on him instantly. I was about to move away when I felt his warm skin on my stomach through the thin fabric of my summer dress, his arms are clutched around my waist. He then pulls me in closer to him and this time I can feel his heart beating on my back.

“Wh-what are you doing, Suho-ssi?” I can feel my cheeks warming up with the skinship. I shut my eyes hard when I felt him push me away a little bit and spun me around to face him. I can feel and smell his delicious wine-smelling breath on my face now, but I didn’t dare open my eyes.

“I’m sorry but I’ve always wanted to do this ever since I talked to you…” And to that, he gently placed his warm lips on mine. His lips are so soft and squishy; it almost makes me want to cry.

This sudden contact is giving me palpitations through every pulse in my body. My heart started beating too fast; I can almost feel it throbbing in my throat. He parted his lips and I felt him tenderly lick my lower lip, asking for entrance.

‘Is this real?’

‘Is Suho really kissing me right now?’

‘EXO’s Suho?!?!’

‘Is he really asking me to kiss him back?’

I didn’t waste any more time and responded to his kiss. I opened my lips and his tongue slowly made its way to meet mine, circling in and around my mouth. His hand brushed up against the back of my neck and he combed through my hair and intertwined his fingers on it, pulling me to deepen our kiss.

I dropped his shirt on the floor and found my hands touching his torso. His abs were hard, but his skin was smooth and supple I wonder if he was born with it or because he just takes care of his skin? Just touching his skin with my fingertips was enough to put me on edge and I can feel my arousal growing in between me.

I opened my eyes when I felt him disconnect our lips and he was staring at me with hooded eyes, full of desire. We were both out of breath for a while, our breathing in sync. A few seconds later he inhales deeply and before I could even do so, he crashed his lips on mine again. He’s much rougher this time, completely different from the Suho minutes ago who gave me a delicate and sweet kiss.

His kisses now are more yearning and hungry. His teeth biting my lips, as if he hasn’t eaten in days. He raises me up from the floor but I didn’t move my legs because I can feel my knees getting weak. He crashed on the sofa below me, still not disconnecting our lips.

I was literally out of breath and started tapping his shoulder so he could let me go for a while. He was awoken from his ravenous day dream and pull away from me slightly.

“Let me breathe a little bit.” I grin as I gasped for air and I’m starting to get light-headed when oxygen finally entered my lungs. I nuzzled my head into his neck and our hearts counter beat each other through our chest. He was so warm; I wanted to stay like this forever.

His equally warm hands start caressing my back and his fingers found the zipper of my dress. He pulls it down slowly and pulls my dress down on him. I lift my head up from his neck and completely yanked my dress down to my stomach, revealing my nude-colored lace bra which was only a shade darker than my natural skin tone.

I lift my hands up and he tugs the dress off of my body. I can feel him starting to harden under the thin fabric of my underwear. He started patting my back, looking for my bra clasp, but he didn’t find it.

“How?” He looked at me, completely puzzled.

“You open it from the front.” I giggled slightly and he giggles back. I grabbed his hands and guided his fingers on my front clasp. We successfully opened my bra the first time and I let it fall on my arms wiggling it off me, revealing my already erect nipples.

His mouth guzzled my right boob and his hand on the other, playing with my nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter each time his slick tongue circled my nipple and I jerk my hips back and forth to rub my middle onto his as I ran both my hands through his middle parted dark brown hair.

“Fuck!” He let out a moan when I was dry humping him. He pushed me a little bit and starts unbuckling his belt. I got off him so he can remove his short pants completely and there was a big wet spot on his pants where I sat.

“You didn’t just stain my shirt, you also soiled my shorts.” He joked and pushed his pants down leaving only his boxer briefs on. The front was stretched because of his ever growing boner.

“I’ll have that cleaned too.” I giggled shyly and started walking to my bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” He asked confused about my sudden movement.

“To my room. Do you prefer to do it on the sofa? My bed is much bigger than that.” I raised my eyebrows at him. I don’t know why, but he started running towards me and so I did too.

I shrieked when I pushed open my door and turned the lights on. I can hear him laughing from behind me when I jumped on my bed. Good thing I cleaned up my room before I left for Jeju.

“Your room is very nice. Unlike mine, it’s very messy.” He admitted. He’s still a guy after all.

“I’ll help you clean your room.” I volunteered. He jumped on my bed and started crawling his way to me, looking creepy in a sexy way as he does so.

“Yeah?” His hands and mouth finally reached my legs and he starts trailing kisses up my thighs.

“Yeah…” I trail off with a silent whimper. His touch is enough to make me weak. I’ve never been this helpless in my life.

Suho’s hands slip in between the bed and my ass and he found the top of my panties and slid it down. I lifted up my butt a little bit to help him snag my underwear off me and he did so quickly, without delay. Almost immediately, his middle and forefinger traced my slit up from my clit and down to my opening.

“You’re so wet.” He continues to trace up and down and dipped his fingers slightly inside before putting his fingers inside his mouth for a taste.  
“And so sweet.” I let out another whimper; this guy is driving me insane. I’ve never been this aroused in my life.

“Uhhh Junmyeon.” I moan out his real name as I felt his wet tongue touch my equally wet sensitive flower.

“Mmm, I like how you say my real name.” He looked up from between my legs and smirked. His pretty boy smug is going to be the death of me seriously. He went back to eating me out and he inserted 2 of his fingers inside of me.

He stood up from in between me, now rubbing my clit with his thumb while his middle and ring fingers are still inside me. His lips found mine again and I tasted myself in his mouth.

“Do you like how you taste, baby?” He said when our lips parted.

“Yes…” I whisper as my breathing becomes erratic.

“Yes what?” he demanded and continues to pleasure me with his fingers.

“Y-yes, Daddy.” I couldn’t control what my mouth wanted to express anymore.

“I only wanted you to say my name, but Daddy sounded much better.” Suho smiled smugly again and pushed deeper into me before pulling out when he felt my walls tighten around his fingers.  
“You better wait for me, girl. Don’t cum just yet.” He licked and sucked my juices clean off of his fingers and he moaned as he savors the taste in his mouth. Just the sight of what he did make my vagina throb with needy pain.

“Please, don’t make me wait any longer.” I rolled my eyes and threw my head back when he started tracing his tongue from my stomach, up to breasts and now my neck.  
“Please… Daddy…” I repeated. With my impatience, I pull his boxer briefs down to his thighs and his erection sprung up. His balls were rock hard and his head looked red and angry.

I touched myself to lubricate my hand and stroke his dick with my own wetness. Suho’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes roll at the back of his head when I touched him, his hips started moving to the sensation.

He started positioning himself to me with my left leg in between his own. His arm lifting my other leg and moved me further up my bed so my ass rested on the pillow. I held on my headboard tightly, preparing for what’s gonna happen next.

He held his penis, glides it up and down to lubricate himself with my juice and pushes himself slowly inside, not wanting to hurt me in any way. He froze a bit when his whole shaft was inside me so I can adjust to his size.

He grabbed the headboard, beside my hand and I hang my right leg on his shoulder and started jerking my hips to rub my clit on his skin. He started sweet and slow and then soon his pace quickens and his unstable breathing became moans of pleasure.

“I’m almost there!” He cries out. I dug my nails on his back when I felt myself nearing my climax too and my walls start contracting around him. And with 3 or more jerks, I finally felt his warm explosion. The veins on his arms look like they were about to pop when he came inside of me, his grip on the headboard getting tighter as he does so.

He collapsed and rested his head on my chest as if he was listening to my heart beat. After a while our irregular breathing became stable and I felt him softening, still inside of me. He may or may not fell asleep on top of me.

“Junmyeon-ssi…” I whispered softly into his ear.

“Mmm…” Was his only response.

“Come and lay down properly so we can sleep.” I cooed in his ear. He finally lifted his head up from my chest. I felt him slid out of me and he lifted me bridal style and throw me back down on the bed and he flopped right next to me, nuzzling his face into my neck and caged my body into his arms.

I grabbed my blanket and covered both our naked bodies with it. I glanced at my bedside clock and the time reads 1:19 AM. No wonder I was so tired. I tried standing up when I thought he was already sleeping, but he stirred and opened his eyes.

“Where are you going?” He asks as he pouts like a child.

“I’m just going to turn the light off.” I smiled down at him and he finally lets me go off his cling. I stood and run to shut my bedroom door lock and flick the lights off. I jumped right back next to him and he caged me once again into his arms.

3rd Person POV

The next morning Jackie woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. ‘That’s weird.’ She thought. She was sure the curtains were closed before she fell asleep.

“Sleep well?” She heard his voice from her right side. The memories of last night suddenly came to her, she was fighting the urge to smile, but she can’t help it.

“Yeah…” She looked at him and she was blinded by his ethereal beauty. His pale skin was glowing where the sunshine hits it.

“Your skin looks beautiful under the sun, so I opened the curtains. Sorry to wake you up.” Suho said and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She responded to it almost immediately.

Jackie raised her arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders when she was done stretching. Some of the scent from her pillow transferred on him when she inhaled deeply, but she can still smell that hint of wine and aftershave from last night.

“You smell so nice. Like I’m in a field of lavender.” He also inhaled her aroma.

“Lavender is my favorite scent.” She said matter-of-factly. She has everything in Lavender scent. From Air freshener to laundry detergent.

“You need to tell me everything about you. The things that make you happy, what makes you sad? Your favorite book… Everything!” His finger was tracing circles on her bare back as he was rambling.

“Okay, let’s talk about that over breakfast? Or should we clean up first?” The thought of food made her stomach grumble.

“I’ll do the dishes while you wash my clothes, deal?” He suggested and stood up from the bed. His perfect body blinded her once again.  
“Also can you lend me clothes, or do you want me naked while doing chores?” He joked as he pulls her up off the bed. She secured the blanket around her nakedness, suddenly feeling conscious around him.

“The second one sounds promising to me.” She giggles and opened her closet to look for her big comfortable sweatpants and some loose shirt. He was back hugging her as she rummaged through her closet.  
“Here, do you think these will fit you?” She pushed the garments on his chest, he took and examined them. He wore the sweatpants first and it fit him on the waist just right, but it was too short for him since he was taller than her. Since the shirt was loose, the fit was fine too.

Jackie also puts some clothes on her. She opened her bedroom door and she was surprised by her 2 roommates clutching their luggage in their hands, standing in the middle of their disaster living room. Suho was still talking about something when Jackie stopped and blocked him from walking. He looked up and saw 2 females with mouths dropped on the floor and shocked expressions on their faces.

“I can explain!” Jackie shrieked and ran towards where her and Suho’s clothes were scattered. She immediately picked it up and threw it across the living room to Suho, but her pitch was weak and the evidence of sin landed right in front of Mary and Aireen, her two best friends and roommates.

“Shit!” Jackie exclaimed, ran towards the clothes and picked it up again. At the same time, Suho was walking towards her friends but Jackie didn’t see him coming, so she crashed right into him. Suho caught her in his strong arms just in time.

“What is happening?” Aireen, the oldest in the trio, calmly said while massaging her aching head.

“We decided to rebook and fly out the earliest and this is what we come home to?” Mary laughs as she kicks crumbs of cookies and peanut brittle all over the floor. The boys made a big mess last night because some of them were drunk.

“Hello, you must be Mary and Aireen. I’m Suho from EXO, I’m Jackie’s boyfriend.” Suho introduced himself to the two friends.

“What?” The three girls yelled in unison.

“YOU JUST GOT BACK FROM JEJU NOT EVEN A DAY AND SUDDENLY EXO’S SUHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!” Mary screeched at the top of her lungs.


End file.
